AH-64 Apache
, note that the Hydra-70 rocket pods are strangely oversized]] The AH-64 Apache is an American (thouhg also used by British forces) attack helicopter that appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. In Modern Warfare 2 The AH-64 Apache appears in the Campaign several times but mainly just taking off or flying past, only once firing at the enemy. It is also notable that in the game, none of the Apache's have the fire control radar domes of the "D" or "Longbow" model, but do share other characteristics, and as this is set in 2016, major modernization improvements throughout the fleet should have been made. However, it is also likely that the radar dome may have been removed to conserve weight, as is done by many AH-64D crews serving today. Appearance in Campaign *S.S.D.D *Team Player *Of Their Own Accord *Whiskey Hotel (Destroyed) In Multiplayer The Apache is part of the 11 Kill streak, Chopper Gunner, if playing in the TF141, Rangers or Seals factions as opposed to an Mi-28 Havok for the Militia, Opfor and Speznaz. In either case, an AI pilot controlls the helicopters location and the player controlls the 30mm chain-gun through a gray-scale thermal imiging camera, like the one on the AC-130, but not any of the ordinance on the wings. Trivia *In Single Player they appear a few times, always in pairs. Two are seen flying overhead at the end of S.S.D.D., a pair (possibly the same pair as S.S.D.D.) fly overhead and fire missiles/rockets on the OpFor in Team Player, and a pair fly overhead at the beginning of 'Of Their Own Accord' but leave before the player engages. *Presumably, the Apaches in Of Their Own Accord were lost to the Russians launching Javelin missiles from the crow's nest. It would not be impossible; the player is never given any close air support, as the gunships are never seen or heard again. Adding to this grim theory is that the Javelins can be used by the player to easily dispatch the Mi-28 gunships harassing the evac site. Regardless of their status, all airborne aircraft were destroyed when the EMP surged through the city in Second Sun. *The ingame Apache's Hydra rocket pods (the circular pods) are much larger than they are in real life. *The Apache is often compared the the Russian Kamov Ka-50 "Black Shark" (NATO Reporting name:"Hokum") Attack Helicopter due to how they function similar and both serve as the best attack helicopter for their respective superpower. It is possible that the Hokum will appear in the next Modern Warfare game. *If you watch the AH-64 while a player is using a Chopper Gunner killstreak, you may notice the 30mm chaingun revolves like a minigun. This is likely because the chaingun uses the same animation as the guns on the Harrier, Pave Low, and other gunships in the game. In real life, the 30mm can turn and elevate, but it does not revolve. *In the Call of Duty 4 files, there contains some Apache scripts. The Apache was probably going to appear in Call of Duty 4. *All announcers have voice-acted lines announcing to the player an Apache is waiting for deployment, even the OpFor, Militia, and Spetsnaz. This is strange as the Spetsnaz, OpFor and Militia don't use an Apache for the Chopper Gunner killstreak, they use a Mi-28 Havoc. *Apaches are piloted by two copies of Pelayo from Call of Duty 4, same goes for the Havoc. Category:Vehicles Category:Aircraft Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Vehicles